


Beware of Black Cats!

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry surprises Severus with an early wake up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For 2015 HP_Halloween - for Torino10154 - You asked for ~~smut~~ Romance, hope you like it!

Severus moaned, half asleep. He opened his legs, allowing more space between them.

His hips shifted, wanting _more_....

Tiny licks along his cock continued, and Severus felt himself fill and harden.

The licking paused as he let out a soft "Harry!"

A sudden _rasp_ of tongue on his cock, and he was coming all over himself.

Severus relaxed and sighed, sleepily opening his eyes.

"Brat!" he murmured to the black kitten sitting smugly between his legs. It leaned in and lapped at the come on Severus' stomach.

A wash of magic, and a smugger, naked, Harry sat in its place. He ran his tongue over Severus' abs.

Severus reached out, bringing Harry next to him.

"I didn't expect you until lunchtime," he admitted.

"We got done early, so Kingsley let me leave," Harry grinned. "Missed you." He leaned in for a kiss.

"It was only three days," Severus observed.

"Long enough," Harry grumped.

Severus brought Harry closer. "Although I would have been happy with just you, not that demon cat you can turn into."

Harry snickered. "But that was fun!"

Severus rolled them so he lay atop Harry. "Now that you've had your fun, how about if I have mine!"


End file.
